This major goals of this research proposal are 1) to compare engraftment of adult human G-CSF mobilized peripheral blood CD34+ cells after intravenous, intracoronary or intracardiac administration techniques, 2) to quantify infarct neovascularization and functional recovery after CD34+ cell administration (administered by the best technique above) and 3) compare the subsequent engraftment, transdifferentiation and functional improvement following intramyocardial injection of various cell populations used in cellular cardiac repair, including multipotent adult progenitor cells (MAPCs), unfractionated bone marrow mononuclear cells (BMCs) and skeletal myoblasts (SkMBs). This research protocol should elucidate the importance of infarct neovascularization with respect to subsequent cellular engraftment and transdifferentiation, a significant obstacle thus far in the rapidly progressing field of cellular cardiomyoplasty. An additional beneficial readout of this experiment is a functional and histologic comparison of multiple cell lineages currently being used in the field.